Innocence of a Child
by LBx
Summary: Duo's mind has been taken back in time! Heero's mission is to watch him while the scientists try to fix things, but is Heero a good sitter? Warnings: 1x2 shounen ai *COMPLETE*
1. Uh Oh, Bad Duo!

This is just something I thought up the other day. I sat down and began to type it out, and well there will be at least five chapters. Hope you all find this interesting. There is 1x2 shounen ai, but only lightly. Just hints right now. Please R/R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the boys ~sigh~ but doesn't every girl dream to own at least one of them?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey dudes, sup?" Duo Maxwell grinned at the five scientists in front of him and slid into a chair. The five men glanced up.  
  
"Hello Duo. Can we help you with something?" Dr. G asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm just chillin."  
  
"Chillin? Well, just don't touch anything." Dr. J replied, shifting his glasses.  
  
Ignoring the teen, the men went back to work. Duo was free to roam around the lab. He peered at all the test tubes curiously. There were so many colors and lights everywhere. In the far corner of the lab he came arcoss something under a large black curtain. Despite Dr. J's words, Duo lifted the curtain.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
An impressive looking box-building was under the curtain. Duo ran his hands over the metal with a whistle.  
  
"What is this baby for?"  
  
He stepped inside, greeted with the sight of a control panel spotted with buttons and switches. Reaching out, Duo pressed the large orange one. The screen began to glow and some lights turned on. He flipped a couple switches and pressed some more buttons. On the other side of the lab, the scientists heard the noise.  
  
"What is that?" Dr. J glanced around in confusion.  
  
"It's the time transporter!" The other four scientists cried in unision.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo saw still having fun inside the machine.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what this button does?"  
  
The button he was refuring to was large, red and covered with a plastic case. Pushing back the cover, Duo pressed it. The lab was filled with a bright light and an explosion rang in the air.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Dr. G cautiously approached the time transporter.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
The teen sat on the floor, violet eyes wide.  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear . . ." He paused and looked at the scientist in front of him. "Who are you? Where is Father Maxwell and Sister Helen?" Duo jumped to his feet and glanced around frantically.  
  
"What is he talking about G?"  
  
"Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were the people who took care of Duo on L2 when he was a child. They were killed, along with everyone else, when Oz came to the coloney."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know how I got here, I was with Sister Helen, and then . . ."  
  
"It's okay Duo. Don't worry." Dr. G assured the boy. He turned to the others. "I think Duo's mind was taken back in time. He believes he is a child again."  
  
"We have to fix this soon. What if he's needed to pilot?"  
  
"But he totally fried the time transporter."  
  
"We'll have to fix it."  
  
"That'll take time. Someone has to watch him."  
  
"Quatre, Trowa and Wufei are out on missions."  
  
"Heero." They all finished.  
  
"I'll go get him." Dr. J quickly left the room.  
  
Duo's lip quivered as he listened to the men. Why were they so upset? He had said sorry. Their voices hurt his ears. Where was Sister Helen? She was always so kind, and her voice was soft, not loud and harsh. The boy began to nibble nervously on the tip of his braid. What would these men do to him? They were all scary looking, like monsters. That's it. They must be monsters. Just then the one returned with a another boy. He looked upset too.  
  
"Heero, we need you to help us."  
  
Duo watched as the six talked. The new boy's eyes widened and his gaze fell on Duo, only to quickly go back to the man talking. Finally Duo stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"E- excuse me?"  
  
They all looked at him. Duo bit his lip.  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"Who ARE you all?"  
  
After a brief silence, introductions were in order. Duo thought it was funny how the men were all named by letter. Except for the one called Heero. The man called G turned to Duo.  
  
"Heero is going to look after you until we can find Sister Helen, okay?"  
  
Duo nodded. He couldn't wait to get away from the scary men named after letters. They couldn't be all bad though, if they were going to look for Sister Helen.  
  
"Come on," Heero said gruffly. He grabbed Duo's braid and dragged him out of the lab.  
  
Duo let out a whimper. What had he done now? Why was this man so mad at him, to pull him by his hair? They reached a small bedroom. Heero pointed at the bed.  
  
"Sit and don't touch anything. I'll be right back."  
  
Duo sighed. He lay down and stared at the ceiling, feeling bored. He rolled onto his stomach and looked around the room. A slender black box caught his eyes. It lay on the desk, calling him over. Hopping off the bed, Duo sat in the chair and flipped it open. A screen lit up and the buttons below glowed.  
  
"Cool, what is this?"  
  
Duo soon figured out how to move the funny little pointer around the screen. He liked the feel of the buttons under his fingers.  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
Jumping in his seat, Duo turned to see a furious Heero in the doorway. The boy whimpered again and hugged his knees to his chest. His eyes brimmed with tears as Heero began to mutter harsh words under his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't break it, I was just curious."  
  
It was Heero's turn to sigh. He slammed the lap top shut and looked down at Duo.  
  
"I thought I said don't touch anything."  
  
Duo nodded weakly, the tears spilling over his cheeks. He looked so small and helpless. Heero shook his head. Who was he kidding? This was Duo Maxwell, his co-pilot from hell.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry. Let's go to the kitchen."  
  
The boy's violets lit up. He sniffled and wiped away his tears.  
  
"I am hungry," He admitted shyly.  
  
"Then come on. Let's see what we can find."  
  
Before Heero could grab Duo's braid, the boy held onto it protectively. Heero rolled his eyes and grabbed Duo's collar. Dragging the boy to the kitchen, he stuck Duo into a chair.  
  
"I suppose you want something sweet, like chocolate?"  
  
Duo nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
Heero opened the door to the pantry. This was were Duo kept his stock of treats, but to his dismay, there were none there. Duo must have finished them all.  
  
"Have any brownies or cookies?"  
  
Heero turned to see Duo sitting on the counter. He swung his legs back and forth, watching Heero.  
  
"Not on hand. I'd have to make some, but-"  
  
"I can help!" Duo said eagerly. "Just tell me what to do! I like making sweets."  
  
Heero thought for a minute. He didn't have time to make Duo anything, but if he didn't the boy would just bug him. Why had the scientists made him babysit? He was a soldier!  
  
"Fine, you can help."  
  
Duo grinned. "Let's make brownies!" He jumped down and bounced onto the floor. "K?"  
  
"Sure," Heero said in defeat. The scientist better hurry and fix that damn machine, Heero thought. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. 


	2. Brownies and Thunder Storms

Only 3 more days of summer school! Then I should get more time to write all the fics I need to work on. ~glances at the Jenruki and S+S fics~ This chapter is short, the shortest one there is I believe. It's also my favorite. It was fun to write ^_^ Please R/R! Thanks to Jazzy and Duo/Folken/TK for the reviews! I'm glad someone is reading this.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Gundam or the boys. I only own the plot of this fic, but I can't really stop you from taking that.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Duo munched on a brownie quietly as Heero cleaned the dishes. The boy had actually been a good helper, and they had baked the brownies with little problem. Now Heero was glad he had agreed as he enjoyed the silence.  
  
"Hey mister?"  
  
Heero turned his head to look at Duo. The boy had his head resting on an arm, chocolate icing smeared over his face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Yuy."  
  
Duo let out a giggle. "That's a funny name." He beamed at Heero, who couldn't help but notice the innocence of his expression again. "Thanks for baking these Mr. Yuy, they're yummy."  
  
A small smile played on Heero's lips. This Duo's personality was quite similar to the teen Duo's. He was honest and pure innocence, most of the time.  
  
"What do you do for a living?" Duo asked suddenly.  
  
Heero blinked in surprise. "I'm a pilot."  
  
Violets became huge saucers, filled with admiration.  
  
"I've always dreamed of being a pilot. Sometimes, at night, I stare up at the sky and imagine I'm in outer space. I pilot one of those robots and protect the colonies." Duo paused. "The other kids always say I'm silly. I could never become a pilot because I'm just an orphan. I'd make a good pilot though, wouldn't I Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"I'm sure you would," Heero answered.  
  
Duo chewed on his brownie, a far off look gracing his features. "One day I'll be a pilot." He said softly. "Just like you Mr. Yuy. I'll protect everyone and be a hero. The other kids won't hate me anymore, because I'll save their lives."  
  
"Who hates you?" Heero asked. He sat down across from Duo. The other boy had never opened up about his past and Heero found this all very interesting.  
  
"The kids at school. They say I belong on the streets, which is where I lived until Father Maxwell took me in at the church. They're always mean to me and pull my braid. Usually they call me names too. I told Sister Helen I don't want to go to school anymore, but she makes me anyways. I think she believes my dream of being a pilot is silly too, but she won't say that."  
  
"It's not silly, you can be a pilot if you want to Duo."  
  
"Really?"  
  
The boy looked up hopefully.  
  
"Really." Heero answered firmly.  
  
Duo smiled shyly again and pushed the plate of brownies towards Heero.  
  
"Have one, they're good. You're a good cook Mr. Yuy."  
  
Heero took a brownie and ate it thoughtfully. Maybe having this Duo around wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What woke Heero that night wasn't the thunder storm, but the whimpering in the corner of his room. The air in the coloney shook with angry crashes, while lightning lit the sky. Heero was exhausted from taking care of Duo and had almost fallen asleep again when the whimper came. Flipping on the lamp, Heero saw Duo in the far corner. The boy looked up at Heero, fear written all over his face.  
  
"Come here," Heero ordered, a hint of worry in his deep voice.  
  
Duo crawled over and onto Heero's bed. His long hair was tangled and his cheeks stained with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero ran his fingers through Duo's hair in an attempt to comb it out. The violet eyed boy blushed.  
  
"Thunder storms scare me." He confessed quietly. "Back on L2, some of my orphan friends were struck by the lightning. They died shortly after. Sometimes I feel like the lightning is back to get me."  
  
Heero pulled the boy into an embrace, feeling Duo relax a little.  
  
"It can't get you in here," Heero murmured. "And if it tries, I'll stop it, promise."  
  
Duo's eyes lit up in hope. "You can stop lightning?"  
  
"Of course," Heero replied with a smile. He brushed back the boy's bangs and kissed his forehead. "So don't worry anymore and get some sleep. In the morning the storm will be gone."  
  
Once more Duo's face faltered. "What if you can't stop the lightning? What if it gets you Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Heero took Duo's hand and pulled the boy off the bed. "Come with me."  
  
Slipping into the main room of the house, Heero sat down in the window seat. He pulled Duo onto his lap and pointed out the window.  
  
"See, the lightning isn't going to hurt you."  
  
Duo leaned forward and pressed his hands against the window pane. His eyes were giant saucers again, curious and questioning. Heero realized he had fallen in love with that expression. Teaching Duo simple things was soothing and, well, fun. He was so eager to learn and listened to Heero a lot better then when he was older.  
  
"Isn't it pretty Mr. Yuy? Look how it dances across the sky!"  
  
Heero turned his gaze on the lightning. It did appear to dance, the thunder its music. Suddenly he felt a body pressed to his. Heero looked down to see Duo curled up against his chest. Heero smiled again and wrapped his arms around the boy.  
  
"Thank you for showing me the lightning Mr. Yuy," Duo mumbled sleepily. Soon he was fast asleep.  
  
Heero leaned back, allowing sleep to take over his own body. The two boys slept peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms, until dawn broke. 


	3. Relena, Scary Scientists and the Other P...

Okay minna, I'm back with another chapter. I should be able to get some sort of regular update patern for the rest of August now. Thanks to all who reviewed. Some of you had great questions, and I hope I answered them all to your liking. As always, please R/R!  
  
  
  
Idiot Savant : Hai, Heero is OOC. I've tried my best to keep them in character. I rewrote the next chapter a couple times so I could keep Trowa in charachter. Heh. ~sweat~ Not to mention Wufei. Duo/Folken/TK : Duo's body is still the same, it's just his mind. That'll come into play soon ~winks~ Moonlit Eyes1x2x1 and Melara : Glad you like / also use the time machine idea. It's an interesing plot element, ne?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Yuy! Mr. Yuy!"  
  
Heero had been talking to Relena, who was standing next to him, when Duo bounded into the room. Duo skidded to a stop, cocking his head to look at Relena.  
  
"Is that your girlfriend Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Relena blinked in surprise, feeling her face grow warm as Duo continued.  
  
"Cuz if she is, she's pretty. Or is she your wife Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Heero glanced at Relena, who was cleary confused.  
  
"Duo, you know that black thing I told you not to touch yesterday, but you did anyways?"  
  
Slowly Duo nodded, his eyes turning dull.  
  
"Yeah, and you yelled at me. I'm really sorry Mr. Yuy, I just get overly curious sometimes."  
  
"Well, I have another one you can use. It's in my desk, top drawer. Why don't you go play with it?"  
  
"Really? I can use it?"  
  
Heero didn't want to smile in front of Relena, but found he couldn't help himself. "Yes, if you're careful."  
  
"I will be. Thanks Mr. Yuy! Oh, but who is she?"  
  
"My name is Relena, you know that Duo."  
  
Violet eyes widened. "You know my name too? How come everyone knows who I am?"  
  
"You must be famous," Heero teased gently. "Now, be sure not to break it."  
  
"I won't!" Duo took off running down the hall again.  
  
Relena turned to Heero. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Duo was in the lab yesterday and was fooling around with the time traveller the scientists are making. His mind got sent back in time to when he was about eight. Just play along with him until they repair the time traveller."  
  
"He's very, very bold." Relena stammered. She blushed as she recalled Duo's question about her being Heero's girlfriend, or wife.  
  
"I know." Heero said with a frown. "I wonder how Dr. J and the others are doing. Let's go check. Duo should be out of trouble for awhile."  
  
Entering the lab, Heero noticed that the time traveller didn't even look part way complete. Dr. J grinned at the Wing pilot.  
  
"There's our babysitter now. How is Duo? "  
  
"He's fine." answered Heero with a monotone. "Are you making progress?"  
  
"Slowly," Dr. J replied. "It's taking longer then we thought. Duo did quite a number on this thing yesterday. It may be a few days before we can return him to normal. Is that okay?"  
  
"That's fine, I'm actually beginning to like this Duo better. He listens to me for a change."  
  
The scientists chuckled.  
  
"Well, don't get too attatched. Now, you'd better go find that little ball of energy before he ruins something."  
  
Taking their leave, Heero and Relena went to check on Duo. The boy lay on Heero's floor, pressing keys and moving the mouse on the screen. Every once in a while he'd giggle, but other then that he was silent.  
  
"Who knew Duo could be so quiet?" Relena whispered.  
  
Heero smiled as scenes from the previous day played in his mind. Being around this Duo made him happy. Happier then he'd ever felt. It was strange. Suddenly Duo looked over at them.  
  
"Mr. Yuy!" Duo exclaimed in surprise. He bounced to his feet and ran over. "Can we eat? I'm starving!" The braided boy grabbed Heero's arm and looked up with large, pleading eyes.  
  
"Is it lunch time already? Well, I have to go. See you later Hee-chan, it was nice to meet you Duo." Relena smiled, kissed Heero's check and left the house.  
  
Heero made a face. Did Relena have to do that? Just then Dr. J stuck his head out of the lab door. Duo cried out and clung tighter to Heero as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Heero, just thought I'd tell you the other pilots are on their way here. They should arrive later tonight. Trowa just talked to us."  
  
"Thanks. We're just going to have lunch."  
  
Dr. J disappeared again. Heero gave Duo an amused look.  
  
"Don't tell me you're afriad of Dr. J?"  
  
Blushing, Duo nodded. "He's scary. I think those men are all monsters, especially him. And they have weird names too!"  
  
Heero let out a short laugh. "Well, don't worry. They won't harm you. Now let's go eat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei stared at Heero in disbelief.  
  
"You're telling us, that Duo thinks he's eight?!" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
Heero nodded. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"It's kind if ironic. Duo always acted like a child, and now he thinks he is one again."  
  
"How long did the scientists think it would take to fix the machine?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"A couple days."  
  
Wufei leaned back with a sigh. "This is just great. Now the Gundam Pilots are babysitters."  
  
Heero glared at him. "You haven't looked after the little baka yet, " he growled. "So be quiet."  
  
Trowa laughed. "Wasn't it fun Heero? Duo really seemed to like you."  
  
Quatre tried to surpress his own laugh. "Yeah, Mr. Yuy"  
  
"Shut up, that's not funny."  
  
The boys all fell silent. It was late that night, and Duo was in his room sleeping.  
  
Heero yawned. "I wonder if the scientist will work all night again?"  
  
"What, can't wait until they fix the machine? Is Duo that bad?" Wufei kidded.  
  
"Like I said, you have no idea." Heero answered. He wasn't going to tell his friends how much he liked watching Duo.  
  
"So, you hate me too?"  
  
The pilots all turned when they heard the small voice. Duo stood, watching them from the hall. He blinked his large violets, tears shining in them.  
  
"You're just like the kids at school. I guess everyone hates me."  
  
The boy turned and took off down the hall, a trail of tears flowing behind him.  
  
"Heero, I think you hurt his feelings," Quatre stated after the brief silence.  
  
Trowa and Wufei nodded. The three looked at Heero.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you going to talk to him?" Trowa questioned. "Whether you hate him or not, you have to apologize. He's just a child."  
  
"No, he's sixteen." Heero stood up. "I'll go talk with him. See you guys tomorrow."  
  
Following the sound of quiet sobs, Heero found Duo in his own room. He was hugging Heero's pillow and curled into a ball. His tears glimmered when Heero turned on the light.  
  
"Duo," Heero paused and watched the boy.  
  
His body trembled with each sob, his hair sprawled over the bed. Heero sighed and sat down beside Duo. Reaching out, the Wing pilot lay a hand on the boy's shoulder. Duo lifted his head slightly, pressing his lips together to keep from crying more.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo. I don't hate you."  
  
Duo's voice was bitter when he spoke.  
  
"Don't lie. I heard you talking. You all hate me. No one in this universe likes me. I just have to accept that."  
  
"Duo, that's not true . . ."  
  
Before Heero could continue, Duo had jumped off the bed.  
  
"I'll be leaving you alone now. Don't worry, you don't have to help me anymore."  
  
"Duo," Heero rose and pulled the boy into a rough hug. The braided boy stood stifly, blinking his eyes furiously to keep the tears back.  
  
"You don't have to help me Mr. Yuy. I'll be okay. Goodnight."  
  
The American stepped back and walked out of the door, leaving Heero to his thoughts. 


	4. Sing Me A Song

Morning minna! Thank the bug that you're getting this chapter today ~glares at it~ I heard it flying around my room and it woke me up, so here I am updating! I'm glad you all find this cute, but then, Duo is just a cute kid, ne? This chapter is more then twice as long as some of my others, and it's the second last. And yes, Heero is getting OOC. Please R/R!  
  
Melara: Arigato! Actually ~laughs~ When I wrote this I hadn't read Episode Zero. But a week ago I picked it up, and love it to death! ~hugs the manga~ They were all so cute, ne? If the part were Duo said the kids at school were mean to him wasn't so sad and cute I'd have laughed. I didn't know that was in the manga when I wrote this fic ~sweatdrops~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to the song used in this chapter. (anyone wanna guess the title and series? ~wink~ translation in next chapter) and I still don't own GW or any of its characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero! Duo's gone!" (A/N: Okay, how many of you saw that coming? LOL)  
  
Quatre ran into Heero's bedroom, shaking the other pilot frantically.  
  
"What? What do you mean gone?"  
  
"We can't find him anywhere! What did you say to him last night?!"  
  
Heero sat up, trying to remember. "I said I was sorry. Then he said I didn't have to worry about him anymore and that he'd be leaving me alone." Heero's eyes went wide. "He left? Why didn't I see what he meant! I thought . . . oh who cares what I thought!"  
  
Quatre stepped back as the angry Wing pilot stormed out of the room. In the main room, Trowa, Wufei and the scientists were talking. They looked up when Heero entered, followed by Quatre.  
  
"Well Heero, I suppose you know what has happened." Dr. G said icily.  
  
"Don't be so hard on him," Dr. J told his friend. "Heero's not a babysitter."  
  
"Well, we need to find Duo quickly." Dr. G snapped. "This wouldn't have happened if . . ."  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!" Heero bellowed. He glared at everyone in the room. "I know I screwed up, but I think I know where Duo would go."  
  
"We can help you look," offered Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, just tell us what to do," Quatre chimed in.  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, I have to do this alone. I'm taking Wing, I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
Marching back to his room, Heero did a mental list of what he'd need. Duo would head to L2 because he believed everyone there was still alive. He'd have to fly though, and no normal ships went to the L2 area anymore.  
  
Heero grabbed his pre-packed duffle bag and headed to the hanger. If he couldn't find Duo and the station, where would he look? Duo wouldn't try to fly on his own, would he?  
  
"Come on Wing," Heero muttered to his Gundam. "Let's go find the little braided baka."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but the boy has left. He came in asking for a flight, but when we said we didn't go there he left. He seemed rather upset."  
  
Heero walked away from the station manager with a grunt. So, Duo was ahead of him. Well, Heero would find him. Getting into Wing once more, Heero flew upwards. The next place to look was the hanger. Maybe Duo would try to fly to L2 on his own. The Deathscythe pilot wasn't the clearest thinker.  
  
Placing Wing on the ground, Heero jumped from his Gundam. The coloney hanger was a large, spacious building. Heero easily got past securtiy. Duo would have snuck in the back. Whether he knew he was a Gundam pilot or not, Duo had lived on the streets and Heero felt he knew the American pretty well.  
  
"Where are you, you braided baka?" Heero murmured as he passed the mobile suits. He glanced into each one, but there was no sign of Duo. A crash at the opposite end of the hanger caught his attention. Hurrying down the aisle, Heero got a glimpse of a long braid ducking behind a suit.  
  
"Bingo" Heero whispered. He dashed behind the suit and grabbed the golden hair. The wearer let out a scream.  
  
"Lemme go! Lemme go! I wasn't doing anything!"  
  
"Thought you could escape, hm?"  
  
"Lemme go!"  
  
Heero released his grip on Duo's braid, only to firmly grab the boy's arm.  
  
"What did you think you were doing? You can't pilot one of those suits without training! What if you crashed? You could have got killed!"  
  
"I don't care. It's better then everyone hating me."  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"Yes you do. I heard you all talking last night! Don't lie, it's not right!"  
  
Heero growled and yanked the boy toward the door.  
  
"I'm taking you back to the house. Now come on."  
  
Heero underestimated his friend. Duo broke free of his grip, taking off again. With a sigh, Heero cut him off and tackled him to the floor. Duo let out a surprised gasp as he found his back on the cool tile.  
  
"Are you going to come peacefully or not? I could get you in big trouble, but I'm willing to drop it. A child doesn't belong in a mobile suit hanger." Heero leaned down to peer into Duo's eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Duo nodded his head quickly, wincing as Heero tightened his grip on the boy's wrist.  
  
"Crystal clear?"  
  
"Crystal clear." Duo choked out. Then he began to babble about how it wasn't his fault he got caught because Heero was an excellent pilot.  
  
Heero became aware of how close their faces were and had to fight the sudden urge to shut the boy up. He had to remember that this Duo was a scared child, flattering Heero so he wouldn't get in trouble. Still, Heero couldn't resist stroking the boy's soft cheek. Duo immediately stopped talking, staring up at his captor with wide eyes.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Blinking, Heero jumped up. What was he doing? Duo also sat up, somewhat cautiously. Something wasn't right. In the back of his mind, Duo knew he had wanted that attention from the man for a long time, but he had just met the pilot the other day.  
  
"Let's get back to the house." Heero muttered.  
  
Duo followed Heero out of the hanger and down the street, his fingers resting on the cheek Heero had stroked. The skin tingled with a strange sensation which was new to the American.  
  
The other pilots and scientist greeted the boys at the door. Quatre took charge of Duo while Heero went to his room to think. The scientists were back to work, and Trowa and Wufei decided to help Quatre.  
  
In his room, Heero was sitting on his bed, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"What is wrong with me? What is it that draws me to Duo? I need to get control of myself."  
  
Heero's head filled with images of Duo. The way the boy had curled up with him the night of the storm, how he had admired Heero when they were baking the brownies. Then there was his cheerfulness. Even if that smile he wore meant trouble, Heero loved it more then anything.  
  
"I need to think clearly," Heero grumbled. "My mind is going soft on me. I also have to control the damn beating of my heart. If it goes any faster I'll probably need medical aid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo watched the blond pilot with a yawn. He wasn't as interesting as Mr. Yuy and neither were his friends. Besides, they all hated him.  
  
"How about tea? Or biscuits?" Quatre pulled boxes from the pantry, desperately trying to get the boy's attention. Duo just rolled his eyes and twirled the tip of his braid.  
  
"Quatre, I don't think he wants those." Trowa told his friend. He dug into the pantry, producing the leftover brownies. "How about these Duo?"  
  
"Mr. Yuy's brownies!" Duo eagerly took the container and began to devour the chocolate dessert.  
  
"Some people never change," Wufei said in a low voice.  
  
The other two nodded their agreement. Duo soon noticed everyone was watching him and stopped eating.  
  
"What? Why are you all staring at me?" His voice quivered slightly and he repositioned himself in his seat.  
  
"No reason." Quatre said quickly.  
  
Colbalt orbs landed on Trowa. They stared unblinking, then Duo jumped up.  
  
"Are you one of Them too?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are! You're one of Them! Well, you won't get me either!"  
  
"Okay Duo, sit back down."  
  
Heero entered the room at that moment, hearing Duo's accusition. He slipped his arms around the boy's waist and plopped him back into his seat.  
  
"But, Mr. Yuy-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
Duo sighed in defeat and went back to munching on his brownie, but his eyes never left Trowa.  
  
"You guys can go now. Dr. J and the others wanted to talk to you."  
  
The other three pilots nodded and hurried out of room. Sitting beside Duo, Heero gave the boy a stern look.  
  
"You shouldn't accuse people of things. Especially about being monsters who want to hurt you."  
  
Duo nodded, keeping his gaze focused on his feet. Heero felt a small smile cross his lips. He reached over and pulled Duo onto his lap. The braided boy yawned and wrapped his arms around Heero, his eyes fluttering shut. The Wing pilot smiled again, gently placing his arms firmly around the boy, who let out another yawn.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable, I'm taking you to bed." Heero scolded softly.  
  
Duo murmured a response, but Heero couldn't make it out. He walked into Duo's room and set the boy on the bed. Before he left, Duo called out,  
  
"Wait, Mr. Yuy."  
  
He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Heero took a seat beside Duo, reaching out to touch the boy's face. Duo blushed, then spoke.  
  
"Am I in the future?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever since I got here, things have been weird. Since when didn't people fly to L2? How come everyone knows who I am? Why, when I look in the mirror, do I see a teenager staring back at me? I'm not stupid, I know something is up. I'm living in the future, aren't I?"  
  
"More like the past," Heero whispered, not planning on Duo hearing.  
  
"The past?" Duo leaned forward, his eyes going wide with interest.  
  
"Uh, forget I said anything."  
  
Duo sighed. Slowly he began to untie his braid, reaching for the brush on the table.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me."  
  
Heero cupped Duo's face in his hands, startling both of them.  
  
"I want to tell you, believe me, but I can't."  
  
He took the brush from Duo, motioning for the boy to turn. Heero moved to rest his back on the wall, Duo sitting between his legs.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, what is our relationship in this world? I know I must be older, and I want to know."  
  
"Our relationship?" Heero ran the brush through Duo's golden hair thoughtfully. "We don't really have a good relationship. More like, you play a prank, I yell and threaten you. Whether or not we want a good one doesn't matter, because . . . Wait, I shouldn't be telling you this, watashi no baka."  
  
"Aw. Hey, what does wa-wa-"  
  
"Watashi no baka?"  
  
"Yeah, what does that mean?"  
  
Heero smirked. "Can't say, watashi no baka."  
  
Duo pouted and Heero chuckled quietly. A grin spread over the the braided boy's face at the sound.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Yuy? Can you sing in that language?"  
  
"Maybe, why?"  
  
"Well, Sister Helen use to sing while she brushed my hair and-"  
  
"I see, okay. Let me think of a song . . ." There was a pause, then Heero began to sing in a low, deep voice.  
  
  
  
Nee aishitara daremo ga konna kodoku ni naru no? Nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi dakishimeteru no?  
  
Nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame kitto  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru kokoro de mitsumete iru kimi o kimi o shinjiteru samui yoru mo  
  
Nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka owari ga kuru no? Nee aozora yori mo sunda tokimeki sutete shimau no?  
  
Kisetsu kawaru no kaze michi o hashiru zutto  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru kokoro de mitsumete iru kimi o kimi o shinjiteru samui yoru mo  
  
Tatoe ashita nakushite mo anata o ushinatte mo dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai  
  
namida de ima yobi kakeru yakusoku nado iranai kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara  
  
hitomi de ima yobi kakeru yakusoku nado iranai hitomi de ima te o nobasu samui yoru mo  
  
  
  
"You're a good singer," Duo said sleepily when Heero finished. "I just wish I knew what you said."  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older," Heero promised. "Now, you should get some sleep."  
  
Even though it was only mid afternoon, Duo was too tired to protest. He snuggled up to Heero, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man's body.  
  
Heero sat there for an unknown amount of time, running his fingers through Duo's hair as he admired the sleeping boy.  
  
"I think . . . ai shiteru, Duo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day the scientists walked into Heero's room with satisfied grins.  
  
"We've fixed it. We're ready for him."  
  
Duo, who had been sitting on the floor, looked up with violet saucers.  
  
"W-what are they going to do Mr. Yuy? Don't let them take me!"  
  
He jumped from the floor, clinging fast to Heero. The Wing pilot shut his lap top, pulling Duo up onto his lap. He was beginning to like having the boy curled up in his arms.  
  
"It'll be okay Duo." Heero said gently. He brushed away the tears forming in the violets of the other boy. "Don't worry. I wouldn't let them hurt you and I'll be right there."  
  
"P-promise?" Duo sniffed.  
  
"Promise."  
  
Suddenly Duo let out a cry and flung his arms around Heero's neck, beginning to sob.  
  
"Don't let them take me! I want to stay here with you!"  
  
"Shh, Duo. Don't cry."  
  
Someone coughed. Heero glanced over to see the scientists staring at him curiously.  
  
"Just give us a minute. I'll bring him down."  
  
When the five men were gone, Duo began to quiet. His fraile body trembled in Heero's embrace and his tears soaked the Wing pilot's shirt.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, please don't take me to them. I don't want to go with them, I want to stay with you."  
  
"Duo, I have to take you."  
  
"No you don't. Please Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Duo gave Heero his best sad-puppy looks. He whimpered and allowed his eyes to get watery. Heero sighed, pulling Duo close once more.  
  
"I promise they won't hurt you."  
  
Heero buried his head in the golden hair, breathing in the rich scent that was Duo. The Deathscythe pilot nuzzled Heero's neck, letting out one more plee.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Heero scooped Duo up, walking down the hall to the lab. He paused outside the door to give Duo once last look.  
  
"I'll be here for you, always, so don't worry."  
  
Hesitantly, Heero bent his head down to rest his lips on Duo's. Violet eyes went huge, and Duo didn't know what to do. Heero pulled back, a small, sad smile on his face.  
  
"I know now. Ai shiteru, Duo."  
  
Then he opened the doors and handed Duo over to Dr. G. Heero would have to wait outside. 


	5. Lovers At Last

Here it is, the last chapter. It's not one of my favorites, but it'll do. In fact, I never did like writing endings . . . Thank you *so* much for being great reviewers. I hope you'll read more of my 1x2 stories in the future! (I have quite a few one-shots I have to edit and upload) Thanks again minna! Please R/R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the lyrics to the song, which is 'Yakusoku Wa Iranai,' the opening to Escaflowne ^_-  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hee-chan!"  
  
Heero opened his eyes to see a braided teen dancing around the room excitedly. He groaned and rolled over, his eyes never leaving the slim figure.  
  
"Nani Duo-koi?"  
  
The braided boy paused, his cheecks turning red. Heero let out a chukle.  
  
"Hee-chan . . ." Duo whined. He didn't know what Heero had exactly said, but his lover had told him the meaning of koi. It still made him blush to have that tacked onto the end of his name.  
  
Heero sat up and yawned. Duo bounded over and combed through Heero's hair with his fingers. He loved the touch of the thick, dark brown hair on his finger tips.  
  
"Hee-chan, you never told me what those lyrics were. You know, the day you said I made you sing to me? Can you tell me those lyrics now?"  
  
"Duo-koi . . ."  
  
"Please?" Duo leaned forward and planted a kiss on Heero's cheek. "It would make me really really happy if you did."  
  
"You're always happy."  
  
"Hee-koi!" Duo was getting impatient. His curiousity would kill him sooner or later. Most likely sooner.  
  
In the few weeks since the accident, the two pilots had grown even closer. Duo had heard different accounts of his time as a child, but the stories from Heero were always his favorite. The braided teen had felt a new bond with Heero and he knew, deep in his mind, that something had happened between them. Getting Heero to admit that had been the hardest task.  
  
"Okay, okay." Heero agreed with another yawn. Duo grinned and cuddled up to him.  
  
Say, when they're in love, does everyone get this lonely? Say, do they embrace the pain that's even deeper than the darkness?  
  
It's all been so that we can shine, I just know it!  
  
I... I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart. I... I believe in you. even on the coldest night.  
  
Say, even if they're in love, could the end someday come for them, too? Say, could a feeling that's even clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?  
  
The season-changing winds Running along the streets Forever  
  
I... I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart. I... I believe in you. even on the coldest night.  
  
Even if I lost tomorrow, and even if I lost you, too, I want to shine, smiling as best as I can.  
  
I call out to you now with my tears. I don't need promises or such things, because of the precious strength that you've given me.  
  
I call out to you now with my eyes. I don't need promises or such things. I reach out to you now with my eyes, even on the coldest night.  
  
"I love you Hee-koi." Duo said in response.  
  
Heero shook his head, an amused smirk spreading over his face.  
  
"I do!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why are you smirking like that?"  
  
Duo crossed his arms, attempting to send a glare at his lover. Heero let out a laugh.  
  
"You should see your face. You and evil glares is . . . kawaii," he decided.  
  
"Hee-koi, translate."  
  
Heero pushed Duo down onto his back, leaning over to kiss him.  
  
"Cute," he murmured as he planted a trail of kisses on Duo's lips.  
  
"Oh." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's back, moaning as he felt Heero's tongue pushing into his mouth. They were quiet for a while, content with their kissing. Finally Heero pulled back, smiling down at Duo.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Duo-koi."  
  
"I'm assuming that's good." Duo grinned at Heero. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." Heero answered. Then they leaned in for another round of kisses.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
